warrenwoodhousefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Warrenwoodhouse/Scotland Holiday 2018
2nd July 2018 Visited The Royal Mile and took photos of the National Library Of Scotland, Central Library & The Elephant House. I saw a building with a blueish green triangular roof top (Bank Of Scotland & Museum), saw a church & Edinburgh Castle where me and my mum & dad saw the 21 Gun Salute with a parade. At the parade in the castle grounds was someone playing on a set of bagpipes with a full parade band. Me, my mum and my dad then traveled back to the place we’re staying at. I watched the film “Deadpool” on Netflix before going to sleep. 3rd July 2018 Visited Fran, a friend of mine from Morpeth, now living at her flat in Sterling. Me, my mum, my dad and Fran, we all visited Blair Drummond Safari & Adventure Park in Sterling. The Safari Park is home to some surprising near-threatened to endangered species, including some White Rhinos. Afterwards, we took Fran back to her flat. Then, me and my mum & dad, we had lunch at a small cafe called Our Place near National Rail Sterling Train Station. Afterwards, we visited Sterling Castle and then headed back to the place we’re staying at. I watched the England VS Columbia World Cup 2018 match on TV with England being the winning team against a team playing dirty tactics on the pitch along with our goalkeeper, Jordan Pitchford, who is our England FCs Goalkeeper; as our Goalkeeper, he is ok but could be amazing if he trains some more. Good strong team this year. I watched the film "Ace Ventura: Pet Detective” on Netflix before going to sleep. 4th July 2018 Walked around the city centre of Edinburgh with my mum & my dad. We stopped at the Hard Rock Cafe and bought some gifts for my sister Kirsty and Sean. We then walked around being amazed by the city's historical landmarks and historical streets. We headed towards Weatherly Mall and went for a pee. We then headed around to where the Museum On The Mound was and went inside; apparently the Museum On The Mound was the Bank Of Scotland’s first ever bank! We then visited the St. Giles Church at West Parliament Square. We then had lunch at the Weatherspoon - The Booking Office; apparently The Booking Office, which is now a Weatherspoon’s, was originally an actual Booking Office, a train station, for the original Weatherly Station, the building itself is a graded UNESCO World Heritage Site. We then walked around the Prince Street Gardens and we went inside the National Art Gallery, which had a lot of Italian Renaissance art. We then headed to The Royal Scottish Academy which was an art gallery with a lot of overpriced art student contemporary artwork on display. We then headed back to the place we’re staying at. I watched half of the film “Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls” on Netflix before going to sleep. 5th July 2018 We headed back home today but we also visited English-Heritage Berwick Barracks & Fortifications in Berwick-upon-Tweed, Northumberland. and we also visited Holy Island. The barracks is a very well preserved British Military Fortification beginning its history in the 13th Century, acting as a defense for England against the invading Scots during the Anglo-Scots War. We then headed to Holy Island. We saw the outside of the ruined English-Heritage Lindesfarne Priory, the church, the beach and the RNLI Old Lifeboat Boathouse. We then headed to Seahouses. We all went to the amusement arcades there, had a little walk around the fishing village, had dinner in a fish & chip shop and headed back home with my mum & my dad. Category:Blog posts Category:2018 Category:Scotland Category:Holidays Category:Blog travel Category:Travel Category:Blog holidays Category:Blog scotland Category:Blog 2018 Category:Journal 2018